


Ca cuyi munit bal ni

by mxartbotboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian literature, Mando'a, Poetry, Quick Read, Translated, a complicated one, but short, can you tell I didn't think of my tags before I posted this, it's a love poem, kind of, why do i do these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: An untitled Mandalorian poem, in the old tradition.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Ca cuyi munit bal ni

_Ca cuyi munit bal ni  
cuy cirar at tigaanur.  
Ner pel’gam beskaryc asheso’la  
kad’la’yc woor  
bal vhekad hokaanir  
at ner haalas. Gar pel’gaan  
teh nor’vaii oya’karir  
prudiise teh me’suum’ika.  
Gaane laam ner norac’taakur akay  
mhi cuy tome. Mhi cuy  
tome. Woor orjore  
ti brokar’la ny’orare laamyc,  
pel’gamshukur’la jaire  
shuk’la bal nynir’la.  
Ke’taylir ni gebi, ner cyar’ika.  
Gaane tayliryc ne’tome  
tome bal nadalycir ner  
pel’gam tug’yc._ | The night is long and I  
am cool to the touch.  
My skin a shield against  
the wind that pricks  
and the grit that claws  
at my chest. Your caress  
from behind chases  
shadows from the moon.  
Fingers up my spine until  
we are together. We are  
together. The wind howls  
in beating roars above,  
skin-shattering scream  
tearing and whipping.  
Hold me close, my love.  
Hands that keep the pieces  
together and warms my  
skin again.  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I have now decided that Mandalorians used to write poetry; sue me. This also may appear in an upcoming work in the new few days or so (!) and I wanted it to live in its own work. I spent way too long writing and translating this so I hope you don't think it's dumb for me wanting to combine my nerd life with my favourite writing medium...


End file.
